The study proposed here is an examination and comparison of networks of mental health agencies. Specifically, four mental health networks in four different cities are studied in an effort to develop an understanding of agency involvement within a mental health network and the effectiveness of each network as a whole. Specific measures are developed, most of which are unique to this study, that are used to operationalize two sets of hypotheses* One set focuses on the agency level and predicts relationships between a group of seven agency properties and outcomes and agency involvement in the mental health network, The second set of hypotheses focuses on the network and predicts relationships between a group of four network properties and network effectiveness, using both top down and bottom up perspectives. An important aspect of the study is the development of measures at the agency level that contribute to meaningful network-level properties. The four networks to be studied have been carefully chosen, controlling for state differences in commitment to mental health services, city population, and role of the CMHC. Thus, results from all four networks can be compared, and if consistent, generalizations made to other, similar mental health networks.